roblox_phantom_forces_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Ashes/Lord Madar Shire
Information Madar Shire was a Lord who led a small private Somali pirate gang that raided boats and ships. Madar has participated in massive shootings for wealth and owns a drug service that sells Ice , Marijuana, and Cocaine . He holds seven women as hostages and murdered thirteen of his newly born children by burning them in fire when he was heavily intoxicated. He raided about twelve ships in total and gained 50 million USD in profit. Madar has a annoyance against white people because he read a book about US Slavery and he still believes it is going on. Whenever he sees a white person from any parts of the world, he kidnaps them, steals everything from them, holds them as hostage until he gets a certain amount of money for the bail, then, if he doesn't make profit, he slits the victim's throat with his rusted combat knife. Madar has kidnapped a US soldier named Gordon Hutkins and murdered him just for his high-technology equipment and gadgets such as his M4A1 equipped with an ACOG scope and a Stubby Grip. Early Life Madar was born in Kismayo, Somalia along with his brother Seid. Madar and Seid were invited to a gang by a sophomore while they were in high school that terrorized people they didn't like. Madar and Seid robbed dozens of stores and murdered seven girls at their school along with a few others. Seid was shot in the forehead by a US Ranger when he tried to rob the soldier with a AK-74 he stole from a pirate. Madar was devastated and wanted to kill and murder people that weren't black. When his parent's found out, they punished him to the max with a leather whip until Madar murdered his parents with his AK-47 brutally. He hid his parent's corpse in a chest and dumped it somewhere deep in the Gulf of Aden. One day, he saw a group of pirates with bags of expensive gadgets and weapons that were happy and excited. Madar wanted to be wealthy just like them so he started a pirate group with four of his high school friends. They stole a ski boat and took off to raid a small Chinese ship that was shipping toys from China to South Africa. They murdered all the crew members and took over the ship and earned a total profit of 1 million USD. Madar's pirate company grew and he recruited more and more pirates to help him in his mission. His pirate operation failed once because he thought a battleship was a cargo ship . He had a group of 400 pirates to raid the ship. He lost exactly 296 members due to his stupidity. Afterwards, the 14 members left the group due to the risk of death. Attempt Hijacking of M1 Abrams Tank Madar was desperate to steal a powerful tank because he saw a M1 Abrams blasting a hut in to pieces because of the hostiles firing a RPK rifle at the tank. He and 20 others planted 2 IED bombs to destroy the tank's tracks. They all dug a hole and planted a bomb but was attacked by the same M1 Abrams before. He lost 16 men because of the powerful machine gun equipped on the tank. Attempt of Blowing Up M1 Abrams Tank Madar was furious due to the fact his best men were shot down by the M1 Abrams before. He stole a crate of RPG-7 missile launchers and handed them to twenty his men to raid the M1 Abrams. When they contacted the same tank, they all fired at once. 4 missed but 16 hit the tank. All of the 16 missiles ricocheted due to the sloped armor. The M1 Abrams massively murdered most of the men. Madar fled as soon as he saw the ricochet . He gave up afterwards. Attempt to Steal Cargo Ship and Death Madar made a deal with Ghost sergeant Abram Vasiliev to hijack a massive cargo ship with tons of items worth millions of USDs. When the two teams got on board, Madar acted stupid and started shooting his stolen M4A1 immediately. This alerted the ship crew to send a distress signal. The Phantom Force sent out two squads to save the hostages and continue their jobs. Meanwhile, Madar gathered up all of the crew members in a small room on the bottom of the cargo ship and killed 2 of them due to them trying to kill Madar. Afterwards, Madar was severely injured by an ambush by Pax, Jaxy, and Dice. The three killed 9 except for Madar. While Jaxy was talking to Madar, he took out his rusted combat knife and attempted to murder Jaxy. He missed and was shot 6 times on his chest to his death. Category:Red Ashes Category:Red Ashes Characters Category:Characters